Une question de temps
by LegMa
Summary: Pourquoi toujours attendre ? Quand l'envi frappe à sa porte, Deeks n'a pas le temps d'attendre et n'hésite pas à prendre et à faire prendre des risques ! :P /!\ NC


Salut la compagnie =) Un autre OS sur le Deeksi, ça vous dit ? Alors c'est parti ^^

**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** Une question de temps

**Ship:** Deeksi (Densi ^^! Mais sachez que pour moi ce sera toujours Deeksi xD)

**Résumé:** Pourquoi toujours attendre ? Quand l'envi frappe à sa porte, Deeks n'a pas le temps d'attendre et n'hésite pas à prendre et à faire prendre des risques ! =P

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', vous connaissez la chanson ^^ Seul cet OS m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur **: NC, mais ça va, ce n'est pas non plus hot de chez hot hein ^^

En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Une question de temps **

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, puis se referma rapidement le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. La personne qui était à l'origine de cette action, entra un peu plus dans la pièce et fut submergé d'un seul coup par une chaleur à la limite de l'étouffement et par un parfum de caramel qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà inhaler plus d'une fois. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia cette odeur, se replongeant dans des souvenirs aussi agréables les uns que les autres. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits en entendant l'eau s'écouler, et réalisa qu'elle devait faire vite, sa venue ici n'étant pas très recommandée. Avec hâte, elle alla ouvrir un casier, puis commença à se dévêtir tout en observant la douche du milieu. La vapeur qui envahissait la pièce laissait transparaître la température de l'eau qui s'échappait du pommeau de douche suspendu au plafond. Seuls de la cabine, dépassaient ce jet d'eau fumant et des pieds d'une finesse extrême sur lesquels glissait de la mousse avant de finir sa course vers le siphon. Quelqu'un d'autre prenait une douche à côté, mais ces pieds... ah, elle aurait pu les reconnaître dans le noir. Dans un sourire éclatant, la personne finit de se déshabiller, ferma la porte du casier et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle se retrouva alors face à un dos magnifique qui se mariait absolument bien avec le reste du corps qu'elle connaissait les yeux fermés. Ce corps, il appartenait à l'Agent Blye qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'elle avait de la compagnie.

La jeune femme semblait apprécier l'eau qui coulait sur chaque parcelle de son corps, laissant ses muscles se détendre après cette longue et dure journée. Les yeux fermés, elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour enfin les remonter sur ses cheveux qu'elle plaça en arrière. Ses mains restèrent au niveau de son coup et un souffle de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se transforme en cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser sur sa taille. D'un geste rapide, elle se retourna point levé avant de le rabaisser immédiatement.

- Deeks ! S'exclama-t-elle tout bas en regardant instinctivement le mur de droite sur lequel rendait l'autre douche occupée par un autre agent. Crétin, tu m'as fait peur !

Finalement, elle lui donna un coup rapide dans sa clavicule.

- Aïe, fit-il en mettant sa main sur la douleur.

- Vous m'avez parler ? Dit-on dans l'autre douche.

- Euh... Non, je me suis... cognée l'orteil ! Inventa Kensi.

- Ah, fit l'autre jeune femme d'un ton détaché.

- L'orteil ? Se moqua le jeune homme tout bas.

- La ferme ! Dit-elle furieusement en lui accordant un regard noir.

Elle croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et replia une jambe devant elle, tandis que l'eau continuait de parcourir son corps.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Voyons, ça ne se voit pas ? J'suis venu prendre une douche, sourit-il amusé de son comportement.

- Les douches des hommes sont en face, Deeks !

- Oui, mais en face il n'y a pas une femme sublime pour me tenir compagnie, susurra-t-il en la contemplant de haut en bas avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Il se retrouva alors sous le jet d'eau et la jeune femme, bien que pas très contente de sa surprise, ne put l'envoyer balader et encore moins lorsqu'elle le voyait dans sa tenue d'Adam. Elle se laissa alors attraper en fronçant son nez, amusée par le jeune homme, puis décroisa ses bras avant qu'il ne la colle d'un coup contre son torse, appréciant sa poitrine opulente sur sa peau.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ce gel douche me donnait envi de te manger ?

- Non, sourit-elle largement.

Il vint alors l'embrasser amoureusement, en remontant ses mains dans son dos, tandis que son amante alla croiser les siennes sur la nuque du beau blond. Malgré l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs visages, ils continuèrent leur échange langoureux. Bien vite, la passion prit le dessus et le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur la peau douce de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa taille . Peu de secondes après, une de ses mains alla faire un tour sur sa fesse galbée. Il sentit que ses gestes faisaient de l'effet dès lors que l'Agent Blye retint un gémissement. D'ailleurs, à la vue de l'anatomie de Deeks, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir l'envi monter en elle. Mais elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'ils feraient s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Alors, elle mit fin à leur échange sous le grognement de son amant.

- On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh, s'te-plait, Kensi, supplia-t-il en la ramena vers elle. J'ai attendu toute la journée...

- Dans ce cas tu pourras attendre qu'on aille chez toi, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il eut un léger rire, étouffé par les douches, et la regarda dans un sourire éclatant.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais pouvoir attendre d'y être, dans cet état là ? S'enquit-il en pointant un doigt vers le bas.

Kensi le suivit alors du regard et fut agréablement fière de lui faire tant d'effet.

- Et dire que je t'avais comparé à Malibu Ken, déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

Leurs rirent se mêlèrent alors mais bien vite, Kensi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans la douche d'à côté.

- Désolée, fit-elle gênée.

Elle aussi en avait envi, mais que se passerait-il s'ils se faisaient entendre ? C'était complètement impensable !

- En plus je n'aurai bientôt plus d'eau chaude...

- Dans ce cas, ne trainons pas !

Et rapidement, il la souleva en posant ses mains sous ses fesses et alla la plaquer contre le mur. Surprise, elle s'agrippa tout de même à ses épaules et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit pénétrer en elle avec une aisance et une douceur parfaite comme il savait toujours si bien le faire.

- Je te promet de faire vite, souffla-t-il en ajustant leur position.

- Surtout pas, ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton après avoir rouvert les yeux.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue où une barbe de trois jours faisait continuellement son apparition, et fondit sur sa bouche, l'invitant ainsi à commencer. Sans se le faire prier, le jeune homme entreprit donc un premier va-et-vient décochant un début de gémissement à son amante. Un deuxième mouvement plus poussé que le précédent la força à s'agripper plus fermement aux épaules tandis qu'un troisième la fit se cambrer, abandonnant ainsi ses lèvres. Saisissant l'occasion, il continua ses coups de reins et entreprit de parsemer son cou de baisers brûlants tout en malaxant d'une main un de ses seins qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser.

Mais son action ne se fit malheureusement pas quand l'eau, qui jusqu'à présent se déversait contre son dos, se transforma en un liquide glacé. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se raidit en jurant et tendit la main sur le côté pour la couper.

- Remets-là, murmura Kensi en essayant de faire abstraction de la vague de plaisir qui prenait possession de plus en plus de son corps.

- T'es cinglée ! Tu veux que je me les gèle ? Demanda-t-il horrifié et encore sous le choc d'un tel changement de température.

- Deeks, menaça-t-elle.

- Arrêtes, c'est bon, on a déjà celle d'à côté, s'exclama-t-il toujours d'une voix basse.

Et comme pour contredire ses dires, la douche de l'autre agent prit fin, et la femme sortit de sa cabine en ayant prit soin de s'être bien enroulée dans sa serviette.

- Tu disais ? Sourit-elle ironiquement.

- Pardon ? Fit l'agent.

Les yeux du couple s'écarquillèrent alors. Ils se trouvaient dans une belle situation, maintenant... Que devaient-ils faire ? Du moins, qu'est-ce que Kensi devait faire ? Elle n'allait pas réinventer quelque chose ! Elle ne vit alors qu'une solution. Les jambes fermement enroulées autour de son amant, elle remit vite fait la douche en marche, espérant ainsi lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Cela sembla fonctionnait lorsqu'elle leva les épaules et qu'elle partit vers son casier. Mais ça ne convenait pas du tout à l'Agent Deeks qui se retrouvait une fois de plus le dos froidement mouillé.

Un jeu sans fin commença alors entre les deux Agents, l'un coupant l'eau tandis que l'autre la remettait, ne manquant pas au passage d'envoyer des menaces si jamais il n'arrêtait pas ! Mais finalement ce fut l'Agent Blye qui abandonna quand un glissement de bassin de la part de son compagnon, lui offrit une sensation des plus exquises.

- Anh, Deeks arrêtes de bouger, souffla-t-elle.

- Un problème avec l'eau ? S'inquiéta l'agent.

- Elle peut pas nous lâcher, elle ? Grinça-t-il des dents.

- Arrêtes, j't'en prie, supplia-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir un énième gémissement.

Marty Deeks sembla alors enfin comprendre ses supplications et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Non, ne fais pas ça, prévint-elle en prévoyant parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Deeks, non ! Ar...

Trop tard. Il avait décider d'ignorer ses paroles et il avait maintenant reprit ses vas et viens, bien déterminé à s'amuser avec sa partenaire, dans les deux sens du terme. Et quel amusement ! La jeune femme faisait tout son possible pour se retenir mais le désir la submergeait dangereusement et un son profond sortit alors tout seul avant d'être stoppé par la main du jeune homme qui continuait tout de même son manège, allant toujours de plus en plus loin dans son exploration sous les cambrements de sa partenaire qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda l'agent intriguée, en avançant vers la cabine de douche.

Les gémissement tapant contre sa main, Deeks, qui se retenait de rire tout en appréciant également les vagues de chaleurs dans son corps, la retira sans prévenir.

- Ouiiii, lâcha à voix haute, Kensi, avant de se plaquer contre son torse. Oui... Oui... répondit-elle avec ses gémissements de purs plaisirs.

L'Agent fronça alors les sourcils puis eut un éclat de stupéfaction en se rendant compte de la situation. Rapidement, le rouge monta à ses joues, honteuse de surprendre un débat sexuel, et se hâta de prendre le reste de ses affaires pour enfin quitter la pièce.

Entendant la porte claquer, les deux Agents partagèrent un même orgasme, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps. Une main posait contre le mur devant lui, le jeune homme essaya de réguler sa respiration, chose que fit également la jeune femme en se calquant sur son amant. La chaleur des douches était déjà peu supportable, mais maintenant, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre et incrustant au fond de leur mémoire, ce merveilleux échange qu'il venait d'avoir, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un échange un peu particulier, il fallait l'avouer.

Le désir ardent qui les avait submergé se dissipa alors peu à peu et le jeune homme s'extirpa de l'Agent Blye, en l'invitant à poser ses pieds sur le sol. Un peu flageolante, elle resta tout de même agrippée à ses épaules le temps de s'en remettre parfaitement.

- C'était, commença-t-elle à murmurer.

- Risqué ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Très ! Mais terriblement excitant, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ah, tu vois que ça ne pouvait pas attendre, sourit-il après ce bref échange.

- Oui. Mais j'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise plus ici, si tu veux bien.

- Ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi ! Dit-il de haut.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en avais envi toute la journée en te regardant ! A force d'être aussi sexy, j'ai tout qui se bouscule là-dedans, déclara-t-il sérieusement en faisant des gestes au niveau de son bas-ventre avant de quitter la cabine, une main devant son bijoux de famille.

La jeune femme resta interloquée un moment par sa déclaration. Il ne manquait pas de culot !

- Alors maintenant c'est d'ma faute ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée, en s'enroulant dans la serviette qu'elle avait fait reposer sur le haut de la porte de la cabine.

- Parfaitement ! Acquiesça-t-il en sortant d'une main ses affaires du casier tandis qu'elle le rejoignait pour en faire de même avec son propre sac.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je m'enlaidisse ! ? arqua-t-elle d'un sourcil.

- Bah, si tu pouvais juste le temps du boulot... Tiens, tu peux me passer ta serviette, s'te-plaît ?

L'Agent Blye resta à le regarder comme deux ronds de flan alors qu'il attendait la main tendue vers elle, qu'elle accepte de lui offrir sa serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

- Crétin, finit-elle par grogner en attrapant son sac.

- Oh, Kensi, j'plaisantais. Allez, quoi, rit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie en tenant fermement sa serviette. Attends, tu n'vas pas me laisser comme ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain en la voyant franchir la porte. Kensi ? Kensi ! Appela-t-il entre ses dents pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

Il fixa la porte deux secondes espérant qu'elle allait revenir mais se fit une raison en ne la voyant pas réapparaître. Il se demanda alors un instant où est-ce qu'elle était partie pour se rhabiller. Probablement aux toilettes qui se situaient juste à côté, finit-il par penser. Il refit alors face au casier en soufflant profondément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rhabiller en restant mouillé.

Après avoir grimacé en remettant son boxer et ses chaussettes, le jeune homme s'apprêta à renfiler son pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut une serviette dans la figure et la porte se referma aussitôt.

- Merci, ma chérie, dit-il à haute voix avant de la ramasser par terre, amusé.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle allait revenir. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre rancunière, et elle l'était encore moins avec lui ! Même si ça avait été une question de temps... .

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà ^^ Un autre petit Deeksi ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu =) **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Legma **


End file.
